And yet So Far
by aleshita-luvs-paramore
Summary: Cuando él descubrió que su pasado había traído consecuencias, Edward tuvo que madurar muy rápido. Con algo tan delicado en medio, nada es tan simple como él quisiera. Pero después de conocer a Bella, siempre parecía que la felicidad estaba tan cerca, y aún así tan lejos. Traducción -Daddyward -Tattward
1. Chapter 1

**And Yet So Far**

**Traducción: Aún así tan lejos**

**Original de: LyricalKris**

**Traductora: Aleshita-luvs-paramore**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**El chico nuevo**

El chico nuevo estaba en casi todas sus clases. La única excepción era en Mate. Ella era del tipo promedio. Él estaba en mates avanzadas.

Trató tanto como pudo, pero Bella no pudo evitar obsesionarse un poco con él como el resto de la secundaria de Forks. Se sentía hipócrita. Después de todo, había sido lo mismo para ella, estar bajo e microscopio de todos apenas el semestre pasado cuando se mudó con su padre. Aún así fingió desinterés, pretendiendo concentrarse en el libro frente a ella, en realidad estaba escuchando cada bendita palabra que sus compañeras de almuerzo -Alice Brandon y Jessica Stanley -decían.

No era su culpa, se excusó ella misma. Todo era producto de tener amistad con las reinas del chismorreo de la secundaria Forks. Entre esas dos, sabían exactamente todo acerca de todos allí.

- Se acaban de mudar de Chicago este fin de semana. -susurró Jessica, con la cabeza cerca de Alice. -El doctor y la señora Cullen vinieron a abrir una cuenta en el banco con mi madre el domingo. La señora Cullen trabaja en la estación d policía como oficinista creo.

- Oí que es el mayor de los tres niños. -susurró de vuelta Alice.

- Exacto. Él tiene una hermana y un hermano. Me pregunto si su hermano es al menos la mitad de lo ardiente que es él.

Alice sonrió - Eso desearías, pervertida. Su hermano tiene ocho años, y su nombre es Emmet. La hermana es apenas una bebé, no pude coger su nombre. ¿Ella, tal vez?

- ¡Ni siquiera estás cerca! Leona. Como... ¿acaso no es ese el nombre de la cabeza flotante de la mansión embrujada en Disneylandia?

Las dos chicas rieron. -Nunca he ido a Disneyland.- soltó Alice melancólicamente.

- Me pegunto cuál es su segundo nombre.

- ¿Por que eso importa?

- No importa, sólo es curiosidad.

- Es Anthony -murmuró Bella distraída. Sus ojos se habían paseado por toda la cafetería hasta dónde el chico nuevo -Edward Cullen- estaba sentado, luciendo apenas emocionado de estar con sus compañeros de almuerzo -Tyler Crowley y Mike Newton.

Él tenía una hermosa sonrisa, a pesar de que apenas se notaba en ese momento, pensó Bella.

- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? -demandó Alice.

- Ja. Te dije que no estaba tan apartada de esto como nos quiere hacer pensar -agregó Jessica, codeando a Alice en un lado.

- No es cómo si hubiese estado buscando desesperadamente la información. Estuvimos jugando un juego estúpido en la clase de Inglés, eso es todo.

- Edward Anthony Cullen, -repitió Jessica. Luego suspiró. -Lo deseo.

Alice se burló. - Ponte en la fila. Todas las chicas, y una buena porción de los chicos, lo desean.

- ¿Eso significa que tú también lo deseas? -sorteó Jessica.

- ¡No, que asco! -Alice soltó con una mueca. -Sabes que los prefiero rubios.

Con eso, Bella se rió. - No los prefieres rubios. Los prefieres Jaspers.

- Bueno, sí. Eso es cierto...

Después de almuerzo, Bella caminó a su clase de Inglés **(1)** sola. Por supuesto, no debió haberse sorprendido en cuanto Edward ingresó unos minutos después que ella.

No había forma de escapar de él.

Especialmente, cuando solo habían dos espacios a cada lado de ella y uno detrás.

Edward eligió el que estaba a su derecha.

La clase empezó. Como todas las otras clases de Inglés en sus cuatro años de secundaria, se pasaron los primeros veinte minutos aprendiendo nuevas palabras y cómo usarlas antes de que Mrs. Goff* los hiciera trabajar en pares para crear conversaciones.

Prediciendo cómo iba yendo su día, Bella fue elegida para trabajar en pareja con Edward. Obviamente, el destino no iba a dejar que ella siguiese ignorando al chico.

- Hey, eres Edward Cullen, obviamente, quiero decir... -ella suspiró, sabiendo que no era nada buena en este tipo de cosas. -La gente habla. -terminó por decir pobremente.

Él sonrió, con la misma sonrisa a medias que mostró en la mesa de Mike y Tyler.

- _Yes. My name is Edward Cullen,_ **(2)**-él dijo, haciendo una mueca con sus labios encantado de ver la sonrisa que mostraba ella. - What's your name? **(3)**

- Oh, soy Bella. Bella Swan.

- What? You don't speak English? **(3)**-dijo fingiendo confusión. Había un brillo malvado en sus ojos. Definitivamente se burlaba de ella. En realidad, se suponía que sólo debían hablar Inglés, pero realmente ninguno seguía esa regla.

- My name is Bella Swan. **(4)-**dijo ella finalmente.

- It's nice to meet you.**(5)**

El tuvo suerte de tener la voz tan linda, doblemente por que estaba hablando en otro idioma. Honestamente, no era nada justo.

¿Cómo Bella podría no estar encantada con él?

**-O-**

No había una razón en particular por la que Edward no pudiese sacar de su mente a Bella.

Era molesto. Parecía que ella se aparecía allí cada vez que él se volteaba a mirar. ¿cómo en en mundo era eso posible -incluso en una escuela tan chica cómo la de ellos- tener todas las clases con una misma persona? Ella siempre estaba allí, y aun así, era diferente.

Parecía cómo si el resto de la escuela estuviese observándolo. Ella apenas y lo había visto.

Por supuesto, ya que ella no le había prestado atención, él no podía despegarle los ojos de encima.

Cómo cuando trastabilló en gimnasia. Tuvo que cubrir su boca con su mano cuando golpeó una bola directa de volleyball en la nariz de Lauren Mallory. ¿Cómo no encariñarse con ella? Lauren había sido particularmente... Bueno...

Edward no se sorprendería de enterarse que ella era una de esas que venían con un sello de vagabunda en frente, por decirlo menos.

Él había tenido suficiente de ese tipo de chicas.

Pero la sonrojada Bella Swan, quién se tropezaba adorablemente y jugó con él en clase de Inglés, a pesar de rodar los ojos en el proceso.

Mientras Edward aparcaba en frente de la guardería, se rió de sí mismo.

Era un sueño lindo, pensar en que podía tener un amorío cómo cualquier otro chico de su edad en la secundaria. Ya había dejado eso atrás.

- Hey, Edward Cullen ¿no?

Edward volteó a ver, sonriéndole apenas a otro chico de su edad que salía también de su auto.

- Ese soy yo, -dijo tranquilamente.

- Jasper Hale, -el chico rubio dejo, asintiendo. -Tienes hermanos pequeños ¿verdad? -luego sonrió cuando Edward levantó una ceja. -Hombre ¿qué no sé de ti? Pueblo chico.

- Claro, pueblo chico, -estuvo de acuerdo Edward. -¿Que hay de ti?

- Tengo una hermanita, Rosalie.

Se acercaron a la puerta, y Edward levantó su mano para golpear. -Jasper sólo rió, abriéndola.

Apretando sus cejas -a él no le gustaba la idea de qué cualquiera pudiese entrar allí- Edward siguió al otro chico dentro.

- Hola, señora Cope.

- Hola, Jasper. -saludó ella, sonriéndole a Jasper. -Los niños mayores están fuera. Déjame traer a tu hermana. -ella observó a Edward. -Y tú debes ser Edward Cullen.

- Sí, señora.

- Tu hermano está fuera también. Iré a buscar a ambos.

Antes de que ella pudiese caminar un paso, hubo un emocionado berreo que venía del corralito hasta ese lado de la habitación.

- ¡Upa, upa! ¡Upa, upa!

Edward sintió como se dibujaba una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro. Rápidamente, cruzó el cuarto y se acercó al corralito, sacando a la bebé de un año que estaba llamándolo con los brazos abiertos. -Hola, leoncito, -le murmuró, besándola en la mejilla y juntando sus narices como besos de mariposa. Luego levantó su rostro notando que su piel estaba enrojecida, y que habían rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Luego vio a la señora Cope. -¿Que tal fue todo hoy con ella?

- Bueno, ya sabe cómo son los niños. Puede ser muy difícil adaptarse para ellos. Ella lloró bastante, pero se acostumbrará a estar aquí. -La mujer mayor sonrió y se dirigió hacia donde su asistente estaba jugando con los niños mayores.

- Es una niña linda -dijo Jasper, a modo de conversación, meneando sus dedos frente a los ojos de la bebé. Leona arrugó su nariz, alejándose de él, escondió su rostro en el cuello de Edward.

- Si, al menos eso lo tiene de ella misma, -dijo él, frotándole la espalda de forma suave.

- Mi hermana pequeña también es la cosa más adorable del mundo. -Jasper bufó y negó con la cabeza. -También la diva más grande de la ciudad.

- Suena cómo si ella y mi hermano se fuesen a llevar muy bien. -Edward dijo amablemente.

Fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de pasos atropellados. Edward giró, mientras le rodaba los ojos a su hermano menor que iba cerca de él. Si Emmett se dirigía a algún lugar, iba corriendo. –Hey, Edward, -pronunció él jovialmente. Él volteó, viendo hacia donde una linda niña de primaria seguía a la señora Cope con pasitos de señorita. Él gesticuló en dirección a Edward, esperando que su hermano mayor baje su paso. –Ella cree que es una Kardashinen** ¿Qué infiernos significa eso?

- Eso significa que está intentando parecer una prosti-tuta, -murmuró Jasper, meneando su cabeza.

- Una prosti ¿qué? –preguntó Emmett muy alto.

- ¡Shhhhhh! –ambos jóvenes le acallaron.

La pequeña Rosalie arrugó su nariz con disgusto.

- Lamento eso, hombre. –Jasper negó con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes. Ha oído cosas peores. –Dijo Edward, moviendo su mano.

- Es muy lindo de su parte chicos que ayuden a sus padres de esta forma, -La señora Cope soltó, sonriéndoles. –No muchos chicos de su edad se interesan en ayudar con los hermanos pequeños.

Edward sonrió.

- Después de todo tiene sentido. La secundaria nos deja solo media hora de deferencia con la escuela primaria, y todos vamos a casa de todas formas. ¿Sólo un par de buenos chicos grandes, no? –inclinando un poco su cabeza, Jasper rodó los ojos.

- Sep. –La voz de Edward era seca. –Cierto.

* * *

**(1) La clase de Inglés era originalmente de Español, pero sabemos perfectamente que en la traducción no habría nada de especial ni alguna diferencia si la mantenía como clase de Español, por eso invertí las clases.**

*** Señorita Goff**

****Kardashinen -referencia a las hermanas Kardashian (juro que no paré de reírme cuando lo leí por primera vez e imaginé a una mini Rose toda subida y creída)**

**(2) Si. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen**

**(3) ¿Qué? ¿No hablas inglés?**

**(4) Mi nombre es Bella Swan**

**(5) Encantado de conocerte.**

**Okay, no me odien, este apenas es el inicio. Tengo pensado terminar S.U.N. primero y luego darle de lleno a esta historia. Cualquier duda, temor o pensamiento de hacia dónde nos dirigimos aquí, pues háganme lo saber.**

**Besos, Ale! **

**;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**And Yet So Far**

**Traducción: Aún así tan lejos**

**Original de: LyricalKris**

**Traductora: Aleshita-luvs-paramore**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Pelea Doméstica**

- ¿Te amaneciste demasiado en una fiesta este fin?

Bella no supo que le hizo pensar que podía dirigirse a Edward tan suelta de huesos. Era Lunes por la mañana, y ella entraba a su clase de español sólo para encontrar a Edward con los brazos acunando su cabeza en el escritorio. Él rodó su cabeza para verla, y Bella jadeó.

Ella estuvo bromeando un poco, pero al observar a los círculos profundos que rodeaban sus ojos, ella podía notar claramente que Edward estaba legítimamente extenuado.

Aun así, su sonrisa adormilada le envió una sensación placentera a lo largo de la columna.

- ¿Fiesta? ¿En Forks? Debes estar bromeando, -soltó secamente.

- Bueno, -ella evadió, encogiéndose de hombros tímidamente mientras se sentaba a dos asientos de dónde estaba sentado él. -¿quién sabe? Algunos chicos encuentran diversión en cualquier sitio.

- Pero tu no, -dijo suavemente. No era una pregunta.

- Ah, no. Soy aburrida, -admitió ella, preguntándose por que balbuceaba con este chico. La semana anterior, habían intercambiado sonrisas durante sus otras clases, pero no era como si ya fuesen amigos.

- Bueno, no te preocupes. Tampoco hice demasiado este fin de semana. -él bostezó.

- Realmente luces muy cansado para alguien que no ha hecho mucho, -dijo ella gentilmente, preguntándose por que mantenía esta línea de conversación, ¿Por que no cambiaba el tema?

Él le dio una sonrisa adormilada, pareciendo no importarle lo que pasaba. -Elsie ha estado teniendo problemas para dormir. Se despierta llorando muchas veces durante la noche. -se encogió de hombros. -Supongo que le toma un poco de tiempo adaptarse al nuevo lugar.

- ¿Elsie? -repitió Bella, confundida.

- Oh, así es como llamo a Leona. -arrugó su nariz. -Realmente no me gusta su primer nombre, así que la llamo por sus iniciales. L-C*****

- Elsie -asintió Bella- Es lindo e inteligente.

- Justo como ella, -linda e inteligente. -dijo él afectuosamente.

Bella inclinó un poco su cabeza, estudiándolo un momento. -Es lindo ver a un hermano mayor que quiere tanto a sus hermanos.

La piel alrededor de de sus ojos se ajustó un poco, y la vio directamente por lo que dura un latido del corazón antes de apartar su mirada. Su postura reflejaba mucha disconformidad. - Si, bueno... quiero decir, mi hermano puede ser odioso. Apenas tiene ocho años, pero creo que ser un poco malo es parte de su naturaleza. Ya veremos. Y Elsie es sólo una bebé. Todos los bebés son tiernos ¿no?

Ante eso, Bella tuvo que soltar una mueca. -Ah. No pretendo ofender a tu hermana -ni siquiera la conozco- pero los niños no son mi... cosa. -Ella negó.-Soy hija única, y a veces deseo haber tenido un hermano mayor, pero me siento bien que mis papás no decidieran tener más niños. Ellos son tan ruidosos, y sucios y necesitan de todo. -La expresión de su cara lo decía todo. Los bebés podían ser tan asquerosos y molestos.

La brillante y adormilada mirada que tenía en su rosto desapareció instantáneamente. Algo agresivo pasó en sus ojos. Bella tomó automáticamente un paso hacia atrás porque sintió que él era peligroso. Él vio hacia otro lado rápidamente, con su boca apretada en una fina línea.

- ¿Edward? -preguntó ella después de unos segundos de tenso silencio.

Él observó su pupitre, ignorándola completamente.

Bella tuvo que moverse cuando el chico que se sentaba habitualmente al lado de Edward apareció necesitando sentarse antes de que empiece la clase. Ella tuvo que moverse rápidamente, volviendo como un rayo a su propio sitio.

La lección empezó, pero Bella no podía decir qué se supone debían estar aprendiendo. Y en medio de todo el período de clase, sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Edward, sentado dos filas delante de ella. Ella lo miraba ocasionalmente, pero pensó que él ya no le prestaba la misma atención que ella le daba, también dejó de mirar en dirección a ella.

Sin importar cuantas veces Bella repasó la conversación en su cabeza, ella no pudo entender que había sucedido. Obviamente, Edward estaba molesto con ella, pero ¿Qué derecho tenía el de enojarse con ella? La mayoría de los chicos que ella conocía quienes tenían hermanos pequeños al menos reconocían que eran descuidados y ocasionalmente molestos. Era su opinión, pero ella estuvo intentando expresarle sus sentimientos. Después de todo, su hermanita menor obviamente lo había mantenido despierto la noche anterior.

Era solo de mala educación ignorar a alguien que estaba justo frente a ti -grosero y fuera de lugar.

Para el final de la clase, ella se dirigió a preguntarle cuál era su problema, pero cuando la campana sonó, él ya estaba fuera como un rayo, con sus largas piernas dirigiéndolo fuera más rápido de lo que ella podía seguir. Su siguiente clase era cruzando el campus, así que no tuvo tiempo de confrontarlo antes de que la campana volviese a sonar.

Nuevamente, al final de aquélla clase, él se levantó del asiento en e segundo exacto en que la campana sonó. Ésta vez, sin embargo, Bella llegó a clase con un par de minutos de sobra.

Ella se detuvo frente a su pupitre. El estaba observando su cuaderno de notas estudiosamente. La ira de ella volvía a florecer cuando él se mantuvo estático como si no la hubiese visto, y ella tomó un gran poco de aire, tratando de mantener a raya su genio o empezaría a gritarle.

Justo cuando ella iba a decir algo, lo pensó mejor, preguntándose si tenía el derecho de hacerlo. Después de todo, este chico no le debía nada a ella. Ella era quién lo estaba acosando a él.

Pero y si él quería estar sólo, habían formas educadas de preguntar.

- Hey, yo -empezó ella, sólo para ser cortada por la campana _nuevamente._ Dando un corto y disgustado gruñido, Bella terminó por rendirse, volviendo a su sitio.

En medio de esa y la siguiente clase, ella debatió consigo misma si debía solo dejarlo así. Había una parte de ella que estaba indignada -ese tipo de descortesía era simplemente irritante- pero había también otra parte de ella que se preguntaba si accidentalmente lo hubo insultado.

Finalmente Bella decidió que la hora del almuerzo era el mejor momento para acercarse. Él se sentaría con Tyler y Mike de nuevo, no había duda. Con los otros dos chicos allí, probablemente él no la ignoraría, y si lo hiciera, Bella estaba muy segura de que ellos lo evitarían.

Decidida, Bella tomó una gran bocanada de aire, caminando hacia su mesa. – Hola chicos, -saludó a los dos otros, manteniendo su mirada sobre Edward, quién nuevamente, no levantó la mirada. -¿Edward? –intentó.

Ella vio cómo sus hombros subían y bajaban lentamente, cuando tomó un gran respiro. Finalmente, la vio, con mirada impasible mientras la observaba. -¿Qué?

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo? ¿A solas?

Mike y Tyler intercambiaron una mirada, meneando las cejas. Edward continuó observándola sin emitir sonido. Por un largo y embarazoso momento, ella estuvo segura que diría que no. –Está bien, -dijo finalmente, poniéndose de pie. Luego la vio expectante.

Bella cayó en la cuenta que no había planeado que las cosas hubiesen resultado avanzar tanto. Se sintió idiota cuando se alejó una distancia pequeña, y se decidió que saldrían del lugar ya que no estaba lloviendo, apenas serenaba. Ella intentó ignorar que Mike y Tyler se pusieron a silbar detrás de ellos.

- Mira, -empezó ella cuando estuvieron fuera. –No sé qué fue lo que dije esta mañana, pero-

- No lo hiciste… -Interrumpió Edward. Suspiró y luego metió sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras alejó su mirada de ella. –Estoy siendo muy agresivo, lo sé, y lo siento. Pero es mejor de ésta forma, créeme.

Su voz era horriblemente rasposa, casi desesperada. -¿Crees que ser agresivo es mejor?

- No, -dijo él viendo a sus pies. Se rascó la nuca. -No es eso lo que quiero decir. Es sólo... -él la vio a la cara, el repentino dolor en sus ojos verdes hizo que su corazón se apretara automáticamente. -Es mejor que no seamos amigos. Créeme.

Por largos momentos, Bella simplemente vio al chico ridículo que estaba frente a ella, parpadeando esporádicamente. El hecho de que ni siquiera conocía a este chico una semana antes, sus palabras le parecían increíbles. -Mira, no estaba rogándote que seas mi amigo ni nada, tú, estúpido arrogante. Sólo estaba hablándote. Quería saber si te había dicho algo ofensivo, por que no había sido mi intención, pero obviamente, esto sólo se trata de ti. Eres un idiota.

Ella se dio vuelta en sus talones, dirigiéndose rápidamente dentro de la escuela antes de que las lágrimas -nacidas de la frustración- pudiesen escapar. La última cosa que ella deseaba era que él pensara que ella lloraba por su causa.

En lugar de volver a la cafetería, Bella se fue directamente a su clase de Inglés. Gracias a Dios, el salón estaba oscuro y vacío. Ella se deslizó en su asiento, poniendo su cabeza sobre su pupitre.

Los minutos pasaron mientras Bella se la pasó quieta, alejando algunas lágrimas que si se escaparon. ¡Que exasperante cerdo era este chico! Se encontró a sí misma lamentándose de que tendría que verlo a diario.

La hora del almuerzo había pasado por completo cuando ella oyó a alguien entrando en el aula. Bella no levantó la mirada, no sintiéndose con ganas de tratar con otras personas en ese momento. Su espalda se pudo rígida cuando unos pasos suaves se acercaron a ella, quedándose a su derecha. Ella oyó un suspiro pequeño mientras él se sentaba en su silla.

Bueno, al menos le había servido, ella pensó, resistiendo la urgencia de rodar su mirada hasta verlo. Ver cuanto le gustaba ser desagradablemente ignorado.

Bella se sorprendió de los irritados pensamientos que tenía cuando una manzana apareció sobre su pupitre y frente a sus ojos, seguida de una botella de limonada. Ella se incorporó, pero no miró.

- Lo siento. Me siento mal por haber hecho que te saltaras el almuerzo por mi culpa. -dijo el calmada mente.

- No hago cosas por tu causa, -soltó ella, viendo en su dirección.

El levantó sus manos en señal de ofrenda de paz. -No pretendo insultarte, -insistió. -Realmente lo siento... ya sabes, sobre esta mañana y ahora.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro, desplomándose en su silla. - Mira, pensé que decías que no querías que fuésemos amigos. Mensaje recibido. Sólo déjalo allí.

Él se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos. - Dije que sería mejor que no fuésemos amigos, no que yo no quisiera que lo fuésemos.

- ¿Que se supone que significa eso? -preguntó ella exasperada. Él estaba siendo tan críptico.

- ¿Entenderías si te dijera que no eres tu, soy yo? -evadió él.

- No -respondió ella francamente. Lo estudió por un momento, notando la expresión frustrada en su rostro, y trató de calmarse. - ¿Por qué yo? -ella preguntó finalmente. - Puedes ser amigo de Mike y Tyler y no mío.

- No soy amigo de Mike o Tyler, -insistió él. - No soy amigo de nadie realmente. He estado aquí por una semana.

- Pero puedes tolerar estar a su lado. Y de repente, ¿no puedes tolerarme? -presionó.

El vio hacia otro lado, paseando su mano sobre su cabello con agitación obvia. -No sé cómo explicarte esto, -murmuró luego. -No quisiera que... Tu podrías... -él resopló. -Es diferente con ellos, -terminó diciendo torpemente. -Realmente no se cómo explicarte.

Levantando la manzana que él le hubo traído, Bella pensó un poco en sus palabras. -Gracias por el almuerzo, -ella dijo tranquilamente, rodando la fruta hacia atrás y adelante entre sus manos.

- No es problema. Como te dije, me siento mal por lo que pasó. -El frunció sus cejas. -Una manzana y limonada son una estúpida disculpa, realmente.

- Realmente no es para tanto, -ella mintió. -Pero aún no entiendo. Si quieres ser amigo de alguien, ¿por qué creerías que está mal? Quiero decir ¿crees que soy mala influencia para ti, o algo así?

Él soltó un resoplido. -¿Tú? no, eso no es por que me preocupo.

- ¿Entonces que es lo que te preocupa? -ella levantó una ceja, retándolo.

Edward parecía no tener respuesta para eso.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, la campana volvió a sonar, y la profesora entró a clase. Bella vio a Edward de vez en cuando, dándose cuenta que estaba mordiéndose el labio mientras miraba fijamente a su pupitre.

Él no intento entablar conversación con ella de nuevo hasta que los juntaron para el trabajo de parejas. -Sólo es... complicado. -dijo rápidamente, escogiendo continuar con su conversación anterior como si no hubiesen sido interrumpidos por la clase.

Ella mantuvo contacto visual con él por espacio de algunos latidos de su corazón antes de que cambiase su expresión por una de perplejidad.

- I'm sorry, but don't speak Spanish,** (1)** -dijo calmadamente.

Por un segundo, él parpadeó. Luego rompió en risas.

**-O-**

Verdaderamente, Edward pensó, que la última que alguien tuvo un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte como el de él, Atenas intentaba hacerse campo en medio del cráneo de Zeus. Con Leona berreando en el asiento trasero, sólo estaba empeorando.

- Emmett, por el amor de Dios ¿Intentarías al menos distraerla? Sus juguetes están en la bolsa, -le dio la voz, con la exasperación invadiendo su tono de voz.

- ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? Se quejó Emmett.

- Esa es realmente una pregunta estúpida. Estoy conduciendo y mi mano no alcanza todo el camino hasta ella. –Emmett debía empezar a contar sus bendiciones en ese último hecho, pensó Edward privadamente, resistiendo a la urgencia de empezar a gritarle. -¿podrías simplemente hacerme ese favor? Ya casi llegamos a casa.

- Está bien, -su hermano menor dijo, dejando a un lado su Nintendo 3DS para hurgar en la bolsa de la bebé.

Leona se calmó un poco, mientras Emmett trató de distraerla, contándole una historia ridícula dónde su suave conejito de peluche hablaba por teléfono –uno de gran tamaño y hecho plástico- acerca de hechos cobardes que habían suscitado. Edward sonrió mientras escuchaba, sintiéndose apenas más calmo.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Emmett se deshizo de su silla para niños, ingresando en su casa con su propia mochila contra su espalda. Edward frunció el entrecejo, sintiéndose por un breve momento inquieto por que él no podía sacar de sus hombros sus responsabilidades tan fácilmente como lo hacía su pequeño hermano. Sería tan fácil simplemente irse un rato a su habitación o lanzarse sobre el Wii como Emmett estaba a punto de hacer.

Alejando ese pensamiento de su cabeza, Edward abrió la puerta trasera de su auto, alcanzando a la bebé para liberarla de sus confines que la tenían malhumorada. - ¿Tuviste un mal día en el nido, leoncita? -le preguntó, con tono gentil, mientras la ubicaba sobre la línea de una de sus caderas, colgándose al hombro el bolso de ella y su propia mochila.

Él asintió mientras hablaba, entonces Leona asintió de vuelta, metiendo tres de sus deditos a su boca cuando ponía su cabecita sobre el hombro de él.

- No tuve un buen día, tampoco –contestó, arrullándola un poco mientras caminaba dentro. –Una chica bonita me gritó, pero creo que me lo merecía. Realmente no estoy muy seguro.

- Ooooh, -dijo ella, y Edward no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Ah, pero está bien. Las chicas son así. –Él dejó las cosas de ambos en el pasillo y se sentó medio rendido a la mesa de la cocina, sentándola a ella en la cabecera de la mesa, con ambas manos protectoramente al lado de su cintura pequeña.

- ¿Qué aprendiste hoy en el nido, hmm? ¿Aprendiste cuántos años tienes?

Ella no había querido cooperar con él cuando la hubo cargado al principio, pero ahora estaba más animada porque estaba en casa. Ella levantó uno de sus deditos, obedientemente, sonriéndose desdentada en su dirección.

- ¡Exacto! -dijo él, sonriéndole de vuelta. - ¿Cuántos años tienes? -le preguntó de nuevo.

- Dos, -hizo ella un eco, alargando el sonido de la "o".

- No, -se rió él. - Uno.

Obligada, ella levantó un dedito nuevamente o lo intentó. Ella pareció distraerse y terminó por levantar toda su mano. Edward mordió su mano cuidadosamente sólo con sus labios hasta que ella rió.

Él suspiró hasta que el sonido se transformó en un bostezo. La bebé levantó sus dos manos, deseando que la cargase. Él lo hizo, luego se dirigió algo tambaleante por las escaleras hacia su dormitorio. Allí, se acostó, sosteniendo a Leona contra su pecho. Por una vez, la suerte parecía acompañarlo cuando ella decidió dormirse casi instantáneamente.

A él no le importaba en lo absoluto -el peso ligero de Leona sobre su pecho, y la forma en que ella irradiaba calor de bebé.

Bella tenía razón -los bebés eran tan ruidosos, y sucios y necesitaban de todo. Pero él sabía que eran muchísimas cosas buenas, a la vez.

Sin embargo, algunos chicos de su edad no entendían eso, y él no sabría como empezar a explicarlo si quiera.

Él probablemente había cabeceado, por que la siguiente cosa que supo fue que su madre estuvo moviendo su hombro. - ¿Edward?

- ¿Hmm?, -murmuró él, apretando su brazos sobre la bebé que dormía en su pecho. Y parpadeó tratando de enfocarse.

La sonrisa de Esme era amable. - El gerente de la tienda de pizza te devolvió el llamado.

- Oh, -musitó él, tratando de quitarse el sopor. Si su madre estaba en casa, significaba que ya pasaban las cuatro y que su siesta había durado más de media hora, o algo así.

Con cuidado, tratando de no empujar a Leona, él se puso de pie.

- Déjame tomarla, -le ofreció su mamá, alargándole los brazos.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Si, necesitas hablar con el gerente de todas formas.

Edward asintió, pasando a Leona a los brazos de su madre. Se frotó los ojos mientras caminaba y luego frotó sus sienes, dándose cuenta que su cabeza aun le martillaba.

Unos minutos después, regresó a la cocina, siguiendo el olor de que comida cociéndose. Él se sentó al lado de Leona quién estaba en la silla alta, apretando juguetonamente algunos arándanos entre sus dedos, antes de que terminen dentro de su boca.

- Entonces ¿cuál es el veredicto? -Esme le preguntó, dándole la espalda a la estufa.

- Cuatro turnos por cuatro horas: Martes y Jueves, y Sábados y Domingos. -él vio en su dirección, sintiéndose algo nervioso. -Los turnos de entre semana empezarán a las 4:30 p.m. ¿está bien eso?

Ella asintió y le sonrió. - Eso es lo bueno de Forks ¿no? Cinco minutos para llegar a donde sea. Incluso aunque no pudiese salir del trabajo hasta las cuatro, estaría aquí a 4:05 a más tardar. -ella se le acercó, desordenando más su cabello cariñosamente. - Eres un buen chico, Edward, -lo llamó suavemente.

Él solo resopló, levantando la cuchara que Leona había tirado: -Sep.

Esme besó un costado de su cabeza y retornó a terminar de preparar la cena.

Poniéndose de pie, Edward tomó la botella de Advil que tenían en un estantería alta. Se tomó tres de porrazo, cerrando los ojos para no sentirse tan abrumado.

No era como si fuese el primer adolescente en conseguir un trabajo, razonó. Y cuatro turnos no eran tanto. En realidad, preguntaría por más turnos cuando tuviese más tiempo. Sus padres no eran ricos por ningún tramo de imaginación. Él debía cumplir su parte. Y no había oportunidad para sentir lástima de sí mismo.

Sus pensamientos, volvieron a Bella, y nuevamente, se dio cuenta que había acertado en su primera apreciación. Sería mejor que no fuesen amigos. Tenían un año más de secundaria, y luego, la mayoría de los chicos estarían en otras cosas. no había ningún sentido en pegarse tanto a estas alturas, y además, él no tenía el tiempo.

- ¡Pa! ¡Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Abriendo los ojos, Edward sonrió mientras veía a Leona estirarse por él, con los brazos fuera, pateando la silla alta.

- ¡Uppa!

- Esta bien Elsie, ya voy, -murmuró, liberándola y levantándola. Jubilosamente, ella metió un arándano en la boca de Edward y lo aplastó allí, él se lo comió sin demora. Luego le dio un beso meloso en la mejilla.

Pensando en cómo era que él iba a tener que sobrellevar a escuela, el trabajo, y el resto de sus responsabilidades, Edward ya estaba exhausto. Otros chicos de sus edad no lo entenderían. Ellos pensarían al igual que Bella -que los niños eran ruidosos, sucios y, él podía agregar algo más, agotadores.

Tal vez significaba que no tendría ningún amigo cercano, pero viendo a la hermosa sonrisa que le regalaba su hija, sus brillantes ojos que eran un espejo de los suyos, Edward sabía de que se perdían: Todo eso valía la pena.

* * *

***LC: el sonido de la letra "L" suena "el" y el sonido de la letra "C" suena casi como "si" por eso, el sobrenombre "Elsie"**

**(1) **_Lo siento, pero no hablo Español._

**A poco no se lo esperaban... aunque Karlita si ¿verdad? Por cierto este capí va dedicado a ti por ser taaaaaaaaan hermosa conmigo y por tu cumple casi compartido con el mío. ****A Sarai, por ser mi casi hermana de ff y fb, y del corazón. ****Además a mi bella amiga y confidente... hermana y madre Yub. ****Y por supuesto un gran besote a mi infatigable e irremediable Sool.**

**Pues se destapó el pastel ¿que les parece? ****¿Ya les dije que amo a Elsie?**

**Besos, Ale!**

**;)**

**Vieron que pude actualizar y antes de mi cumple. ¿me regalan reviews? **


	3. Chapter 3

**And Yet So Far**

**Traducción: Aún así tan lejos**

**Original de: LyricalKris**

**Traductora: aleshita-luvs-paramore**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**La revelación**

- Mierda. -murmuró Edward por debajo de un resoplido, observando el examen que el maestro acababa de entregarle. La gran "D" escrita con rojo parecía golpearlo. Se frotó los ojos cansado. Hace algún tiempo, él era un estudiante de puras "A".

- También tú ¿no? -a su lado, Mike meneaba su cabeza, reprobatoria mente. - El examen fue brutal.

Edward le sonrió al chico de al lado. - Brutal, -estuvo de acuerdo.

Ya eran tres semanas desde que se mudó a Forks, y su vida se estaba estableciendo en un ritmo predecible. Iba a la escuela, volvía a casa, trabajaba, se preocupaba por su hija. Estudiar siempre decaía en el balance entre ser un buen padre o no. Cada vez que tuvo un minuto para leer un libro, el sueño aparecía a causa de las largas noches en vela que pasaba por lidiar con un bebé que lloraba mucho.

Poco a poco, Edward estaba aprendiendo a lidiar con todo lo que pasaba en su vida. Y en medio, sus notas eran las que sufrían.

Pero Elsie lo estaba llevando mejor, se recordó a sí mismo. No dormía la noche completa aun, pero lloraba cada vez menos en la guardería y estaba menos pegada a él cuando la recogía. Por todos los medios, ella era una feliz y saludable bebé, y eso era lo que más importaba.

Aun así, él se preocupaba. No le haría ningún bien a su hija que tuviese un padre que dejaba la escuela.

Aunque, eso fuera lo más fácil... Podría tener unos cuántos turnos más en la tienda de pizza si estuviese disponible temprano por la tarde. Hasta podría tener su **G.E.D.*** en lugar de...

Edward negó con la cabeza, disipando la idea. Cuándo todo se fue al trasto, cuándo se enteró por primera vez que era el padre de una niña de un mes, le había jurado a sus padres que terminaría la escuela. y ya estaba tan cerca. Nueve meses más y tendría un diploma de egresado para siempre.

Lo que haría después de eso era una incógnita.

- Ah, al carajo con esta mierda, -murmuró Mike. -Pensé en juntar algunos chicos para irnos a la playa este fin de semana. ¿Vamos?

- Gracias, pero debo trabajar, -respondió Edward automáticamente.

- Los trabajos apestan, -dijo Mike frunciendo el entrecejo. -Quiero decir, está bien tener un poco de dinero extra, supongo. Sin embargo estoy feliz de haber convencido a mi padre de contratar a Bella. Al menos así tengo un día del fin de semana libre. ¿no?

Edward tuvo que reír ante eso, sin deseos de profundizar. No trabajaba por dinero extra como Mike. Su hija necesitaba cosas, y sus padres no eran necesariamente gente acomodada. Eso era todo.

Alejando su cabeza de la dirección de Mike, sorprendió a Bella viendo en su dirección desde el otro lado de la habitación. Ella sonrió y levantó sus cejas, haciendo un gesto analítico mostrándole su examen. Edward rodó os ojos mientras movía su cabeza, comunicándole que no quería hablar de ello. A continuación él levantó sus cejas inquisitiva mente. Ella se encogió de hombros, pero ella levantó una esquina de su examen con su nota allí. Había una brillante "A" allí.

En el mayor de los casos, era casi fácil rechazar estudiantes de la secundaria de Forks. Muchos de ellos lo bastante buenos, como Mike, pero Edward siempre se hubo sentido desconectado de la mayoría de sus pares. Eso era lo que le había hecho ir en el camino equivocado en primer lugar -sentir como que no pertenecía allí. Después de lo que había pasado con James, Edward se dio cuenta que le tomaría bastante tiempo volver a confiar en alguien.

Por supuesto, había excepciones a esa regla. A pesar de sí mismo, él empezó a disfrutar la compañía de dos de los estudiantes de la secundaria de Forks sobre la de los otros.

Jasper era un buen chico para pasar el rato. Él exudaba la misma confianza que rodeaba a Edward cuando estaba al lado de James, pero sin la malicia. Estaba relajado mientras que James habría estado inquieto, y tenía un buen sentido del humor mientras que James hubiese estado propenso a develar su temperamento. Jasper simplemente tenía una forma de hacer que todos se sintieran cómodos.

Y luego estaba Bella.

Después de su problema inicial y de arreglar las cosas, ninguno de los dos habían dejado de ser amistosos cerca del otro. Parecía inevitable, en realidad. Edward no podía negar que disfrutaba sus conversaciones, y viendo que prácticamente tenían los mismos horarios, había una razón para que hablasen -antes de clases o al menos mientras caminaban de una clase a otra. Y como la novia de Jasper se sentaba en la mesa de Bella, Edward incluso terminó pasando el tiempo del almuerzo con el chico rubio que lo arrancó del lado de Mike y Tyler.

Ellos eran agradables. A él incluso le gustaba Alice. Jessica era sólo un poco demasiado insípida para su paciencia, pero la mayoría de los adolescentes lo era.

A veces, Edward se sentía como si tuviese 109 años. Al menos.

- Hola Edward, -saludó Bella, caminando a su lado cuando la campana sonó. Ella escrutó su rostro, frunciendo el ceño. -Elsie se quedó hasta tarde de nuevo ¿no?

De todos los demás chicos, Bella parecía ser la más honesta en cuanto a estar preocupada por él. Jessica ocasionalmente mencionaba que lucía como el demonio pero nunca parecía molestarse en encontrar la razón. Bella, por otro lado, escuchaba bien. Edward siempre estaba nervioso y preocupado por el día en que ella leería entre líneas.

No estaba ni de lejos avergonzado de su bebé. Él amaba a su hija más de lo que podía decir -hasta el punto que a veces le asustaba. Y ninguno de los Cullen había preparado todo para que sea una mentira. La gente sólo asumía naturalmente. De momento el anonimato era agradable. Pero Forks era una ciudad pequeña. Cuando la noticias salieran, todos lo sabrían.

- Le está yendo mejor dormir, pero también está empezando a salirle los dientes. Nuevamente, -le explicó mientras caminaban.

- Eso es doloroso. -ella se arregló la mochila, y se silenció luego. - Tal vez podrías sugerir a tus padres que pongan su cuna en su habitación.

Los labios de Edward se apretaron. Bella también había asumido que si la bebé lo mantenía despierto en las noches, eso significaba que su habitación estaba cerca de la de Edward. Eso no era cierto, por supuesto. Leona no tenía una habitación propia. Su cuna estaba en su habitación. Y su madre le había ofrecido cederle el espacio que seguía a su habitación, pero Edward se había negado. Su madre tenía un negocio pequeño que usaba cuando no trabajaba de recepcionista en la estación de policía. Ella necesita una oficina en casa, y la bebé era de la responsabilidad de él.

Era sólo una razón más por la que Edward sabía que tenía que armar bien su acto. El día en que Elsie necesitara su propia habitación llegaría pronto, y él deseaba estar fuera de la casa de sus padres para ese momento.

- La escucharé de todas formas, estoy seguro. -dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros, despreocupadamente. -Realmente tengo el sueño ligero.

- Hmm, -Bella asintió. - Entonces, no te fue tan bien en ese examen ¿verdad? -le preguntó, cambiando el tema.

- No, -admitió Edward con una risita. - Es difícil estudiar, supongo. Estoy tratando de arreglarlo.

- Bueno, si necesitas compañero de estudios, -rodeó ella. -Podríamos estudiar juntos. Si quieres. Estoy levando bien todas mis clases. Mate siempre a sido difícil para mí, pero tu me sobrepasas en esa materia, de todas formas.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír. - Gracias, pero con nuestros horarios, probablemente ninguno de los dos tenemos tiempo de sobra para estudiar.

- Pero, eso no es cierto. Estoy segura que podremos encontrar un poco de tiempo entre semana. -Ella lo vio cuidadosamente de reojo, mientras caminaba. - Está bien si necesitas ayuda, Edward. Sólo que he notado que no sabías la respuesta a la pregunta del maestro de historia la semana pasada. Y puedo ayudarte, si tu quieres.

Edward apretó las cejas, un poco a la defensiva. No se sentía bien pensar que necesitaba ayuda. Él nunca había tenido problemas en la escuela, pero Bella tenía razón. Se notaba ahora. Si no hacía algo -y rápido- iba a reprobar algunas clases este semestre.

No era como si no pudiese ver el beneficio de acceder a su propuesta. Su principal problema era que cuando él realmente se sentaba a estudiar, rápidamente se caía de sueño. Y estudiar con ella, probablemente sería asegurar que que estuviese despierto.

Y luego estaba el hecho de qué haría con su hija. Bella había puesto en claro su opinión acerca de los niños. Él dudaba sinceramente que ella no tuviese problema en aceptar estudiar y cuidar de la bebé a la vez.

- Lo pensaré. -Sus palabras eran mentira, pero su sonrisa era genuina. Era verdaderamente una oferta muy dulce.

**-o-**

Cuando ella se dio cuenta que un día Edward debía estar enfermo, Bella se tomó personal el hecho de llevar la tarea que se había perdido. Cuidadosamente copió sus notas en la biblioteca, asegurándose que tendría una copia para él. Incluso, fue hasta la clase de Ben para obtener una copia de las notas de él, y la tarea que habían dejado ese día.

Ella no podía evitar estar preocupada por él. Por todos los medios, él era muy inteligente, así que no podía entender por que parecía estar yéndole tan mal en la escuela. Cada vez que un maestro retornaba trabajos, ella veía en su dirección, notando si hacía caras a los exámenes, ensayos, o tarea.

Mientras conducía a casa de Edward -ella sabía que vivía justo al frente de la casa de los hermanos Mark- Bella estaba intranquila. Casi siempre sentía que se perdía de algo con Edward. Habían algunas cosas que no entendía, ciertos comentarios crípticos que la desconcertaban.

Ella esperaba que sólo tuviese esa gripe estomacal que estaba rondándolos, y que su ausencia no significase algo más serio.

Cuando él abrió la puerta, Bella tuvo que jadear. Él lucía horrible. Su rostro estaba estirado, los círculos bajo su rostro eran casi negros. Su camiseta estaba manchada, también. lucía contrariado cuando la miró. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- ¿Estás bien? -espetó ella, en lugar de contestar.

El ajustó un poco los ojos. - Si, estoy bien. ¿Qué...? -su voz se apagó, reemplazándose con la preocupación evidente en su rostro al escuchar un fuerte y lamentable grito resonando en un lugar dentro de la casa. Él se giró sobre sus talones, dejándola sola en la puerta de su casa.

Bella fue tomada por sorpresa, quedando insegura de qué hacer. Curiosa y preocupada, ella ingresó a la casa. Lo encontró en la sala cargando una linda niñita con rizos de color rojizo apelmazados por el sudor en su cabeza. Ella tomaba directamente de la caja de Pedialyte que levantaba hacia sus labios. La bebé lucía casi tan cansada como Edward.

Edward la observó agotado mientras se sentaba en el sofá, confortando a la niñita llorosa.

- No estás enfermo, -cayó en la cuenta en voz alta, Bella.

- No, pero Elsie lo está, -dijo él, calmadamente.

- ¿Entonces te han dejado aquí para cuidarla? -De la nada Bella sintió que la cólera -roja y caliente- la recorría contra los padres de él. -Eso realmente apesta.

- See, -dijo él, secamente. -¿Pero que puedo hacer? No es su culpa estar enferma.

- Tampoco es tu culpa. -contraatacó ella, cruzándose de brazos. - ¡Simplemente son padres irresponsables! Estás pasándola mal ahora en la escuela. ¿No es suficientemente malo que no puedas dormir lo suficiente? Tus padres no deberían tirarte esto encima.

Sus ojos fueron directamente a los de ella, la ira brillaba peligrosamente en su mirada verde. - Mis padres no me tiraron nada encima.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando estas aquí cuidando de su hija en lugar de seguir yendo a la escuela?

- Porque no es su hija, ella es mía. Mi responsabilidad. -espetó él.

Bella sintió como si acabasen de golpearle en el estómago. Ella sabía que probablemente estaba luciendo como idiota, pero no podía despegar los ojos de él, y dejar de colgar su boca formando un gran "o" en modo de sorpresa.

Y mientras seguía viéndolo, todo el enojo desapareció de los rasgos de Edward. Se tiró de espaldas sobre el sofá, meciendo a Elsie con él como si fuese un talismán de protección. Él vio en otra dirección, con la boca en una fina línea, pero Bella pensó que vio sus ojos vidriosos.

- Yo... Yo lo siento, -tartamudeó Bella, completamente perdida de qué otra cosa decir.

Edward inhaló y exhaló despacio. - ¿Que lamentas? ¿Que tengo una hija? Por que no lo lamento para nada. Amo a mi hija.

- ¡No! -ella respondió rápidamente. - Lamento haber asumido...

Nuevamente, los hombros de Edward se hundieron, y luego se encogió de hombros. -Todos los demás lo hacen.

Leona soltó un pequeño gruñido y empujó con su mano el Pediatyle lejos a causa de su mal humor, para luego esconder su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Edward. Con un suspiro, Edward puso la bebida en la mesa, frotándose los ojos cansina mente con su ahora mano libre. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó él, sonando exhausto y derrotado. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Cuidadosamente Bella avanzó un paso, para luego sentarse en el sillón al lado del sofá. - Vine a traerte la tarea y las notas que te perdiste.

Él asintió sin verla. - Gracias, realmente lo aprecio.

- Uhmm, no puedo ayudarte con las de Mate, obviamente, pero si quieres que te de una mano con lo de Literatura-

- No tienes por qué hacer esto, -le interrumpió él. -Sé que no te gustan los niños. No tienes porque quedarte.

Bella levantó una ceja. - No es como si me ofendieran los niños, Edward. Sólo dije que no pensaba que fueran lindos todo el tiempo. -sus ojos fueron directamente a Elsie, y la vio objetivamente. - Aunque ella lo es. Linda, quiero decir. Es muy bonita.

Los ojos de Edward se suavizaron, pero él bufó en su dirección. - está enferma Bella. Elsie luce como mierda. -la besó en la frente mientras lo decía, con un movimiento muy suave y tierno, como si silenciosamente asegurase a su bebé que la amaba de todas formas.

- Bueno, sí, pero se puede decir. Por no hablar de ...-Ella hizo un gesto a uno de los cuadros en el manto. Era de Edward sosteniendo a la bebé con el brazo extendido. Ellos tenían la misma enorme sonrisa, uno para el otro.

Edward observó sobre su hombro para saber a qué se refería y se sonrojó. - Ah, sí. Mi madre tomó esa foto un día antes de dejar Chicago, -murmuró al final.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por unos latidos. Bella intentaba juntar una imagen en su mente, reorientando todo lo que sabía de Edward para que encaje toda la información nueva. Ella se sentía terriblemente curiosa, pero ella no quería enojarlo nuevamente. Él estaba a la defensiva y por una buena razón.

- Ella es realmente bella. -murmuró Bella sinceramente. Era nada más que la verdad. Tenía muchos de sus rasgos finos y su cabeza cubierta por rizos rojos dorados, que Bella tuvo que asumir venían de su madre. Sus ojos, que había visto en su mayoría cerrados ahora que ella volvió a dormirse, eran del tono verde exacto de Edward. Ella iba a crecer siendo increíblemente preciosa.

La sonrisa en respuesta de Edward era orgullosa. - Gracias.

- ¿Me contarás? Sobre ti, quiero decir. Y de cómo... -su voz se apagó, viendo a la bebé.

Edward sonrió. - No lo sé. Si no sabes de dónde vienen los bebés tal vez deberías preguntarle a tu padre.

Bella se sonrojó, moviendo su cabeza mientras enrojecía aun más furiosamente. - No es lo que quise decir.

- Lo sé, -dijo él sonriendo. Luego suspiró. - Realmente es una larga historia.

- Si no quieres decirme, lo entenderé. Podrías mandarme a meterme en mis propios asuntos. Pero honestamente quiero saber, -soltó ella calmadamente.

Él la vio curioso. - ¿Por qué?

Bella encontró esa pregunta muy rara. - Somos amigos ¿no? Quiero saber de ti porque me preocupo por ti. Obviamente esta es una gran e importante parte de tu vida que no sabía. Eres papá. Eso es... -¿loco? ¿espantoso? ¿escandaloso?

Él sonrió nuevamente, ésta vez luciendo un poco triste. - Si, bueno. Sólo dame un segundo, quiero ver si la puedo acostar.

Bella buscó de qué ocuparse, sacando la copia que había llevado de sus notas y la tarea para Edward fuera de su mochila, mientras que Edward transfería a Elsie a su cama coche. Él acarició su pancita antes de dejarla allí pues casi se despierta, y la cubrió con una colcha antes de volver a sentarse en el sofá, frotando sus ojos, cansado.

- Bueno... um, empezó él, luciendo algo acosado. - En Chicago, mi madre no tenía un trabajo estable. Ella tenía un pequeño negocio, como el de ahora, ese de diseñar paisajes para personas. Pero la mayoría del dinero que traía ella era para mantener a uno o dos niños de acogida que criábamos en casa.

- Entonces... supongo que eran como hace tres años que tuvimos este chico que vivía con nosotros -James. Uhm... -él dudó, resoplando un poco. Para sorpresa de Bella, él de la nada, se quitó la camiseta.

- Whoa, ¿qué estás ha...? -empezó ella, pero cerró la boca cuando lo vio girarse de espaldas.

Él tenía tres tatuajes. El que podía ver con mayor claridad por la forma en que estaba parado era un escorpión en su espalda.

- James era un... punk. supongo que puedo llamarlo así. Pero yo era del tipo solitario en esa época, y creí que era increíble. Él puede dibujar como nadie más. Hubo dibujado este tatuaje para él, -es Escorpio y está obsesionado con éstas cosas- y me convenció de hacerme uno, también.

Casi hechizada, Bella se le acercó más, recorriendo con la punta de sus dedos el cuerpo del escorpión. El trabajo artístico estaba tan bien hecho que casi se sorprendió de sentir la suave dureza de los músculos masculinos en lugar de la rugosidad de la piel del escorpión. - Está muy bien hecho, -manejó decir.

Él resopló. -Si. Bueno, supongo que está bien. -él volvió aponerse la camiseta y giró a encararla de nuevo. - Hice cosas muy estúpidas con James, pero nada tan estúpido como esperar ser tratado como adulto y ser arrojado luego a la cárcel aproximadamente un año y medio atrás.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? -preguntó ella, divagando y preguntándose a sí misma que tendría eso que ver con su hija, pero tan embelesada en la historia que no quiso interrumpirle.

- James tenía problemas para manejar su ira. -soltó él. -Diciéndolo de modo suave. Tenía mal temperamento. Supongo que lo excusaba por el jhecho de que siempre me defendía de quién fuera que me provocase.

Él volvió a meter y sacar el aire. - No estuve allí cuando lo hizo. -dijo tranquilamente.

- Cuándo hizo ¿qué? -preguntó Bella, sintiendo la corazonada que probablemente no quería saber.

- Este otro chico me molestó bastante, y James empezó a golpearlo. -Edward tragó pesado. -Ese chico probablemente no volverá a caminar, y James estará en prisión por mucho, mucho tiempo.

- Santa mierda, -espiró Bella. - Edward. Lo siento, eso es horrible.

Él negó, -Sólo te estoy diciendo esto por que... Bueno, en realidad no sé por que lo hago. James me presentó a mucha gente. Si hubiese sabido que alguno de ellos era capaz de eso, las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes. Fui un idiota, pero no era tanto. Así que, en algún momento antes de eso, él me presentó a Victoria. -él hizo una mueca, mientras observaba a Bella. - Victoria no era tan loca. -él arrugó su nariz. -Al menos, no creo que lo fuese. Ella usaba drogas. No tanto como venderlas. Yo nunca las probé, pero ella... estaba intentando meterme en eso. -A él se le atascó un poco el aliento, mientras miraba furtivamente a ella y luego a la nada. - Y ella tenía 27 años cuando yo tenía 16.

- Oh, -soltó Bella, tomada pro sorpresa por tercera o cuarta vez esa tarde, - Oh, -repitió ella suavemente.

- No tenía idea de que Elsie existía. -dijo Edward calmadamente. - No lo supe hasta que servicios sociales me buscó. La historia corta es que a Victoria la delataron. Obviamente, ella no podía cuidar de una bebé mientras estaba en la cárcel, así que servicios sociales tuvieron que buscar al padre.

- Tú, -completó Bella, con tono ausente.

Edward asintió. -Victoria le puso mi apellido, -suspiró él. -Cuando se enteraron la edad que tenía yo... Bueno, 17 es la edad de consentimiento en Illionis, pero yo recién había cumplido 17 unos días antes de que Elsie naciera...

- Entonces tenías dieciséis cuando Elsie fue concebida, -culminó Bella.

Nuevamente, Edward asintió. -Ellos -los fiscales de Distrito- intentaban mandarla dentro tanto tiempo como fuese posible. Le sumaron cargos de estatuto, y me hicieron testificar. Todo fue muy problemático y muy publicitado.

Entre eso y lo que pasó con James, la vida era... complicada en Chicago.

- Así que por eso viniste aquí.

Edward vio hacia abajo, a sus manos. -Sip.

- Dijiste que no te gustaba su nombre, -dijo Bella después de un minuto, sólo pensando en voz alta.

- No, no me gusta. Leona es un nombre raro que le queda a una gitana o algo así. -resopló Edward. -Pero yo no estaba allí cuando nació, entonces no tuve opción de decir nada, tampoco.

- ¿Cuál es su segundo nombre?

- Caitlyn, con una C.

- L.C. -sonrió Bella, y Edward la copió.

- Exactamente.

- ¿Qué son tus otros tatuajes? -preguntó ella después de un momento.

El giró hacia un lado, levantando la manga de su brazo derecho, exponiendo un león sigil. -El león es parte de mi cresta familiar, pero también es la forma en que llamo a Elsie - mi leoncita. -él le sonrió, con una expresión algo avergonzada. -Lo bebés pequeñitos a veces hacen estos sonidos guturales, como gruñidos -era la cosa más divertida. Pero pensé que sonaba como Simba -ya sabes, en el Rey León -intentando rugir.

Bella rió conteniendo el aliento. -Eso es tierno. ¿Y el otro tatuaje?

Edward volvió a cambiar de sitio, enrollando obedientemente la otra manga de su camiseta para revelar una serpiente en círculo, comiéndose su propia cola. -Esta es una-

- ¡Ouroboros! -exclamó Bella.

Edward levantó la mirada, sorprendido. -¿La conoces?

- Mm'hmm. Jasper tiene un tatuaje muy parecido, -soltó ella mientras dibujaba con su dedo aquél círculo. - Se tatuó al minuto que cumplió 18. Una ouroboros es un símbolo de renovación y renacimiento.

- De reinventarse a sí mismo una y otra vez, -continuó Edward con un asentimiento.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y quedaron sostenidas por un latido. Bella sentía una calidez sin razón. - Gracias por decirme, -pronunció tranquilamente.

Los ojos de Edward no la dejaron de ver mientras desdobló sus mangas. -Gracias por escucharme.

* * *

**G.E.D.*: Es un examen tomado por personas quienes no consiguieron un diploma de preparatoria. Las razones más comunes de estos aplicantes del GED de no haber recibido un diploma de preparatoria incluyen emigración a los Estados Unidos o Cánada, dejar la preparatoria por falta de interés, la inhabilidad de completar exámenes requeridos, o problemas personales.**

**Juro que hiperventilé con este Daddyward y Tattward, es una mezcla, EXPLOSIVA. Además que Bella está muy interesada -casi tanto cómo yo- en Edward ¿Creen que ahora nuestro Daddyward confiará en alguien?**

**Gracias por sus bellos deseos de cumple:**

**Gretchen: Espero que las dudas acerca de la mamá (Victoria) estén aclaradas.**

**Angie Cullen Mellark: Gracias, y no te podría especificar, sólo te puedo decir que la historia está completa, pero yo traduzco de acuerdo al tiempo que me da la U, el trabajo y lo demás.**

**Freedom: Pues ya ves, acá hay algunas respuestas de tu review. Espero que siga gustándote la historia.**

**Eli: mi cumple fue el sábado 5. Y millones de gracias por los deseos, y las lindas palabras.**

**Nyx88: Ahora notas que hay más cosas de por medio... ¿verdad? Se está poniendo cada vez más interesante.**

**¿Qué les ha parecido mi rápida actualización? Apuesto a que no se lo esperaban. Realmente me gustan sus comentarios, así que... cuenten que les pareció. Yo estoy totalmente enamorada de este historia y espero que les guste tanto cómo a mi.**

**Entre otras noticias, les tengo que contar, que me dieron permiso para traducir otra historia que kjashdjlsfjlñsdkjf me tiene babeando, y cómo estoy en medio de "Sólo un Número" y ésta traducción, "And Yet So Far", pues vamos a tener que esperar que acabe ésta o la otra para subir la que tengo permiso.**

**Uff creo que me excedí con la nota de autor. Besos.**

**Ale!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: This is a translation originally made by Lyricalkris, who had the kidness to let me give it to all of you in Spanish. So, thanks so much Kristina.**

**And Yet So Far**

**Traducción: Aún así tan lejos**

**Original de: LyricalKris**

**Traductora: aleshita-luvs-paramore**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Mujercitas**

La vida se volvió una rutina, pero con una adición más que bienvenida. En las tardes de los Lunes, Miércoles y Domingos, Edward y Bella estudiaban juntos.

- Entiendes que no le pediré a mis padres que vigilen a Elsie ¿verdad? -le había preguntado Edward, dubitativo. -No paso mucho tiempo con ella de todas formas, entre el trabajo y la escuela...

- Si, pero necesitas hacer tu tarea y tener tiempo para estudiar al menos un poco, -razonó con él. -¿Qué tal si yo vengo aquí y estudiamos al mismo tiempo que la cuidas?

- Estudiar con un bebé en medio no es cosa fácil, -soltó él. - No quiero hacerte eso, ni tampoco dársela a mis padres.

- Somos amigos ¿no? -le retó. -¿Qué clase de amiga sería si solo me siento aquí a ver como repruebas?

Él sabía que debía hacer algo a ese respecto. Ser alguien que deja la escuela no iba a ayudar a su hija de ninguna forma, así que aceptó el acuerdo.

Era muy fácil mantenerse despierto con Bella presente. Llevaban a Elsie a la sala si Emmett no estaba allí viendo televisión, dejándola sobre una manta con sus juguetes mientras ellos se sentaban apoyando sus espaldas en la mesa del café que estaba allí.

- ¡Hey! -soltó ella muy alto, aplaudiendo frente al rostro de él, una tarde cuando él parecía empezar a dormirse. -Estudiar vía ósmosis realmente no funciona.

Oyendo el aplauso, Elsie se retorció en el sitio dónde la dejaron, aplaudiendo también y con demasía, imitando el sonido sin parar.

Edward observó a su hija con una gran sonrisa a su hija antes de voltear a ver a Bella con un suspiro. - Este libro es aburrido.

- Dijiste lo mismo acerca del libro anterior, también, -le recordó. - Son clásicos.

- ¡Eso es lo que digo! Están fuera de tiempo. Los hicieron para matar, -gruñó Edward. - Crees que en todo este tiempo, con todos los libros que se han escrito, la escuela debió actualizar sus currículos para incluir algo un poco más moderno con el mismo mensaje. O al menos, algo diferente _**Tess, la de los d'Urberville***_, me aburre con sólo el título, y es horriblemente depresivo.

- Bueno, incluso si hay algún movimiento radical para actualizar nuestra lista de lectura, sabes que todos los organizadores escolares estarían discutiendo por décadas para saber que libros poner allí, -dijo ella, meneando su cabeza. - Entonces tu mejor apuesta es conocer a Tess ahora y convertirte en un estudiante escolar, así cambiarás las vidas de los estudiantes de secundaria en todos lados.

Ella se volteó a trabajar en su hoja de tareas después de eso, pero Edward estaba silencioso.

Considerando todas las cosas, a él le gustaba la escuela, y le gustaba aprender. Sólo que no podía imaginar enfrentar la universidad cuando tenía una hija a la que criar y alimentar. E incluso si la universidad estuviese en sus planes futuros, las notas de un curso como Literatura parecían ridículamente tontas. ¿Cómo iba él a conseguir mantenerse de empleado con un título de Literatura?

Edward observó a dónde estaba sentada Elsie, quién había retornado a su juego favorito -sacando todos sus bloques, una pieza a la vez poniéndolas en el piso.

- Discute acerca del rol de los paisajes en la novela. ¿Cómo se relacionan las descripciones de los lugares en la historia? ¿Acaso los cambios de las estaciones hacen algún cambio simbólico? -leyó bella y lo vio expectante.

Con un suspiro, Edward alejó su atención de su hija, tratando de analizar la pregunta. - El clima y los paisajes reflejaban el estado de ánimo de Tess, -dijo él con un suspiro. -Cuando ella está feliz al principio, está soleado. Cuando ellos están en medio del bosque oscuro, la cosas están un poco... uhm, ¿predestinadas?

Como para ilustrar su punto de vista, un trueno resonó fuera de la casa. Él y Bella carcajearon.

- ¿Estás de mal humor, Edward? -lo retó.

- Él siempre está de mal humor.

Ambos giraron sus cabezas encontrándose a Emmet espiándolos sobre el tope del sofá. Él sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos. -Hey, Bella.

- Hola Emmett, -saludó ella con una sonrisa.

- Hola, así que... eres la novia de Edward ¿no? -preguntó cómo para iniciar una conversación.

- Emmett, -Edward soltó un quejido en modo de advertencia. Emmett había estado jodiéndolo con esto desde hace semanas, aunque siempre se confinaba éstas cosas para evitar molestar a su hermano mayor.

- Deberías escucharlo, B. Está con su "Bella esto" y "Bella aquello" todo el día.

- Aún puedo matarte, Emmett. -Edward lo amenazó.

- Seh, claro. Eres padre, -se mofó. -Los padres no pueden matar personas. Eso deja un mal ejemplo para lo preciosos pequeños.

Mientras ellos caminaban, Elsie empezó a hacer pininos. Le gruñó a Emmett, levantando sus brazos en alto, deseando la atención de su tío. En lugar de eso, Edward la tomó en brazos, pero dándosela a Bella. -Cárgala. Y pon tus manos sobre sus ojos.

Demasiado asombrada como para no hacerlo, Bella tomó a la bebé e hizo lo que él le pidió. Una vez que los ojos de Elsie estuvieron cubiertos saltó sobre su hermano.

- ¡Ah! -gritó Emmett, corriendo lejos tan rápido como pudo.

Unos minutos después, Edward tenía a su hermano menor satisfactoriamente envuelto en una llave cerrada. - ¡Ayuda! ¡Elsie! ¡Bella! -lloró Emmett dramáticamente.. -Sólo espérate. Creceré más que tu -mamá lo dice. Y luego patearé tu tr-

Edward tapó su boca con su mano. Y vio en dirección a donde Elsie se reía, saltando hacia arriba y abajo en las faldas de Bella mientras observaba entusiasmada. -¡Di, tío! -le demandó a su hermano.

- ¡Yo! ¡Yo! -lloriqueó Emmet cuando Edward liberó su boca.

Carcajeándose, Edward lo dejó ir.

Alejándose, Emmett suavizó su cabello y se volvió a sentar en el sofá, sonriéndole a Bella con picardía. -Así que ¿a qué no adivinas?

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Bella, retornando a Elsie con Edward tan pronto como lo tuvo a su lado.

- Tengo una novia, ahora. -dijo, como si fuera un gran hombre observando en el fondo de meta.

Edward rodó los ojos. -El también tiene mal gusto en cuanto a elegir mujercitas.

- Beth es mi favorita. -dijo Bella muy seria.

Emmett arrugó la nariz. -¿Qué? El nombre de mi novia es Rosalie.

- ¿En serio? -soltó Bella -Esto es hilarante.

- ¿Por qué? -demandó saber Emmett. -Ella es ardiente. Yo lo soy. Todo funciona.

Bella enterró su cabeza en un cojín del sillón, carcajeándose.

- Shu, vuela de aquí. -pronunció Edward, espantándolo.

Ambos volvieron a lo que estaban después de eso, trabajando sin parar hasta que Elsie decidió ponerse de pie. Y le ofreció a Bella la mitad de una galleta babeada. Edward observó, sonriéndose irónico cuando Bella arrugó su nariz. - Gracias, pero estoy bien. -respondió Bella.

Parecía nunca dejar de sorprenderle la forma en que ella le hablaba a su hija, como si fuese toda una adulta.

Él cerró si libro, poniéndolo lejos de él. -¡Mi cerebro esta frito! -declaró.

- Deberías hacer que un doctor chequee eso. -una voz muy contenta soltó al entrar en la habitación.

Edward volteó la cabeza, aun sentado en el sofá. - Hey, pa.

- Hey, hijo. -saludó Carlisle. -Ven aquí, hoy una de las enfermeras me dio algo para Leo.

Edward se enfurruñó. - No la llames así. Ella no estuvo en Titanic.

Carlisle sonrió pacientemente, sacando algo de su bolsa. - ¿Qué te parece? -preguntó él, poniendo algo sin forma y muy naranja sobre la encimera.

- ¿Qué se supone que es? -preguntó Edward inseguro.

- Es, obviamente, un disfraz de Halloween. Una calabaza.

- ¿Y se supone que le pondré esto a Elsie? -preguntó él, incrédulo. -Oh, gracias. Pero no gracias.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? -preguntó Carlisle, sintiéndose confundido.

- ¿Aparte del hecho de que lo aborrezco? Es muy tonto. ¿una calabaza? ¿en serio? -se burló Edward. - Creo que puedo darle algo mejor que eso.

- Es difícil discutir con algo que te regalaron, Edward. - dijo Esme entrando en la habitación. Ella tomó a la bebé en sus brazos y la puso en la encimera. - ¿quieres ser una calabaza, mi dulcecito?

Elsie lucía cómicamente dubitativa.

- Si les gusta tanto ¿porqué no lo usan en Emmett? Podrían ser capaces de ponerlo en su cabeza, y sería un gran logro. -sugirió Edward.

- Edward -dijo Carlisle como advertencia.

- ¿Cuál es el gran problema? -preguntó Bella, apoyándose en la encimera. -No es como si lo fuera a recordar. ¡Tiene un año!

- No, pero las fotos la perseguirán para siempre. -contó Edward.

- ¡Fuiste una calabaza adorable! -protestó Esme.

- Por lo que sé cómo es que las fotografías la perseguirán el resto de su vida. -Edward negó con la cabeza. -No, le compraré algo _bueno._

Carlisle frunció el ceño, -Bueno, es tu decisión, por supuesto, pero los disfraces de Halloween son bastante caros por lo que sé. Sería tonto desperdiciar dinero innecesariamente.

- ¿Que tan caros podrían ser?

**~0~**

Según Bella, los disfraces de Halloween para bebés estaban insanamente sobrevalorados.

Relativamente, los bebés necesitaban menos tela para su ropa.

Aún así, no era tan malo, y el disfraz que ella encontró, la hizo pensar que Edward lo encontraría perfecto para su pequeña niña. Hasta ella pensó que era adorable.

Era un disfraz de pequeño bebé león con una melena poblada, una cola rígida, y grandes patas.

Sombreando el link, lo copió y pegó en un e-mail y se lo envió a Edward antes de irse al trabajo.

Ella regresó algunas horas después, justo cuando Charlie estaba volviendo de con la pesca del día. suspirando, Bella arrugó su nariz. -Realmente no tengo ganas de comer pescado hoy, -refunfuñó ella, lanzándose sobre el sillón en la sala.

El rostro de Bella se iluminó cuando se le ocurrió algo de repente. -Hey, pa ¿podemos ordenar pizza ésta noche?

Charlie hizo una mueca, -Debiste decirme que querías pizza antes, Bells. La hubiera traído en mi camino de vuelta a casa.

- Yo pago, -insistió Bella, sabiendo que a su padre le molestaba pagar la propina de los repartidores cuando la pizzería estaba a cinco minutos de allí.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, el timbre sonó. -Yo voy, -dijo Bella, levantándose.

Cuando abrió, Edward estaba en la puerta. Él sonrió abiertamente, apoyando la bolsa de pizza sobre su cadera. -Hola, -la saludó mientras sacaba la pizza del envase.

- Hey. -sus cejas se fruncieron confundidas, cuando él le alcanzó no sólo una pizza sino que también una caja más pequeña. -Esto no es lo que ordené.

- Ah, las alitas de pollo cayeron de la camioneta de reparto, -le contestó él, guiñándole un ojo. -Quería agradecerte por el link que me enviaste temprano. El disfraz es perfecto, -añadió entusiasta.

- Pensé que te gustaría. -Se dio cuenta que le gustaba el hecho de hacerlo sonreír. -Es muy lindo.

- Lo es, -dijo fervientemente. -Lo pedí antes de ir a trabajar. No puedo esperar para verla usándolo.

Bella levantó la cabeza, observándolo seriamente por un momento, aun le parecía extraño esto, cuando él decía o hacía algo que lo marcaba como padre. -¿cuánto te debo? -le cuestionó suavemente.

Él le dijo cuánto era, y ella le dio el dinero. -Quédate con el cambio, -soltó ella con una sonrisa.

- Gracias. -asintió mientras agradecía. Era una propina generosa, a pesar que él tenía la buena educación de no ver esas cosas. Su expresión fue un poco furtiva. -¿Harás lo de Halloween?

Para la mayoría de los adolescentes, esa pregunta estaría destinada a referirse a la próxima fiesta de Halloween que estaba preparando Mike Newton, pero Bella sabía que Edward no iría. -¿Te refieres a truco o trato? -soltó ella un poco perpleja.

- Sí. -respondió él tímidamente. -Debo llevar a Emmett, y sabes que Elsie no podrá comerse todo el dulce que recibirá.

- No lo sé, -Dijo Bella, con una sonrisa, escondiendo el deleite automático que sintió porque le había preguntado. -Si el disfraz de la bebé costó así, no quiero ni pensar cuánto costará uno para mí.

- No tendrías que disfrazarte. Yo no lo haré. Sólo acompáñame. -él movió su cabeza. - de todos modos, piénsalo.

- Si termino no yendo, deberías traerlos por aquí de todas formas.

Edward asintió. -Lo haré. -se despidió con la mano mientras caminaba de vuelta a su auto.

Cuando Bella se volvió, se sorprendió de encontrar a su padre observándola detenidamente, con los brazos cruzados mientras se apoyaba contra la pared. Por alguna razón se sintió consciente y a la defensiva instantáneamente.

- Edward es tu compañero de estudio ¿no es así? -preguntó Charlie con voz plana.

Bella apretó las cejas, resistiendo el impulso de rodarle los ojos a su padre. Él sabía que Edward era el chico con el que ella estudiaba. Él trabajaba con la mamá de Edward y había mencionado que ella estaba contenta de que alguien estuviese ayudándolo. -Sí. -respondió ella cuidadosamente.

Charlie gruñó, luciendo incómodo. -Sé que puedo confiar en que serás discreta, Bella, pero creo que deberías saber que... La pequeña ¿Leona? Ella no es su hermana.

Poniendo la pizza y las alitas en la mesa, Bella cruzó sus brazos mientras devolvía la mirada a su padre. -Yo sé eso, -soltó calmadamente. -¿Cuál es el punto, papá? ¿por qué eso importa?

- ¿Estás haciendo compras para ella?

- No, -protestó Bella. -Sólo que la última vez que estuve en su casa, estuvieron hablando de disfraces de Halloween, y pasa que me encontré con uno que era muy bonito.

- ¿Así que te encontraste con eso? ¿A pesar de no comprar disfraces para ti?

- ¡Papá! -gruñó ella. -¿Que intentas decir? Estás haciendo tremendo problema de nada. Seriamente, sólo le envié un link a un amigo. Eso es todo lo que pasó.

Su padre escrutó su mirada, haciendo a Bella querer retorcerse. -¿Sólo amigos entonces?

- ¿Qué más podríamos ser?

- Esa es exactamente mi pregunta. -él la señaló, con expresión seria. -No te quiero cerca de un chico como él. Tienes demasiado por delante.

Bella se enfureció, deseando responder inmediatamente a su padre. Él hizo sonar todo como si Edward fuera alguna criatura nefasta, cuando en realidad él había sido una víctima. Hace no mucho tiempo, él admitió frente a ella que, después del juicio, se enfrentó al hecho de aceptar que Victoria lo había seducido y que James lo había empujado a hacerlo.

- Amo a Elsie. Claro que lo hago. -Edward le había dicho esa vez. -Pero cuando supe de ella, cuando la trajimos a casa, y era nada más que esta cosita pequeñita que constantemente lloraba sin poder decirme por que lo hacía, o que necesitaba... -él negó con la cabeza. -Creo que pasé los primeros dos meses llorando con ella.

Pero Bella entendió que defender a Edward sólo serviría para que su padre se sintiera aun más desconfiado. -Sólo somos amigos, -reiteró ella.

- Es sólo que he visto muchas chicas envueltas en el cuento de hadas. Jugando a la casita.

Bella bufó. -Vamos, es de mí de quién estamos hablando... Ni siquiera me gustan tanto los niños. Llegar a casa después de clase y hacer lo que él hace -cuidar a una bebé -no es mi idea de un cuento de hadas.

Finalmente, Charlie soltó una sonrisa. -Siempre has tenido una cabeza sensata sobre tus hombros, chica. Sabes que no me gusta ser el pesado, pero-

- Pero viene con el rol de ser padre, lo sé. -dijo ella rodándole los ojos, retadora. -¿Podemos comernos la pizza antes de que se enfríe? Edward nos trajo alitas, también.

* * *

*** Libro escrito en 1891, por el autor inglés Thomas Hardy, que sigue la trama del drama.**

**¿Qué tal esto? ¿A poco su acercamiento no es dulce y cariñoso? Ay estoy más enamorada de ésta historia. **

**¿que opinan de Charlie?**

**En mi perfil tendrán los links de los disfraces de Elsie.**

**;) Ale!**


End file.
